You go Girl!
by captainkodak1
Summary: Mrs. P visits Kim at school and is faced with something interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**You Go Girl!**

**By Captainkodak1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne Possible sat at a table in the Student Center Coffee shop. She had a day off from the Medical Center and decided to drive up to see Kim and Ron at school. Being a day off, she decided to be dressy casual in her attire. Instead of her normal dress, she had on a white blouse with a black leather jacket that James had given her the year before. A pair of grey wool slacks over black high-heeled boots completed her outfit.

Anne watched out the window while she sat drinking a cup of coffee. It was a cold fall day that promised more snow in the near future. She would have to remind James to put the snow tires on her PT Cruiser. The leaves had long fallen from the trees leaving the bare limbs stretching into the crystal blue sky. She thought of her own memories here on the GCU campus. She had met James here. Both of them were pleased when Kim decided to attend GCU. It had taken some tutoring from James and Kim to help Ron bring up his grades and prepare him to apply to the GCU Culinary Arts School. It had been hard on him. However, his desire to be with Kim was greater than his desire to "just marinate".

Kim had been accepted into the International Relations program. Ron had, much to the surprise of many, and no greater pride than Mr. Barkin, been accepted into the prestigious Go City University Culinary Arts School. The "Team Possible" couple had made a mark on GCU life the minute they set foot on campus. Several of the newspapers and a couple of Go City's television stations had run stories on the couple. Some stories were upbeat and complimentary of the couple. Others were not so nice. Some felt that the pair would expect special treatment due to their celebrity status and that the two would attract trouble like moths to a light bulb. The tabloids constantly ran stories and pictures of the two. This did not make life any easier for the two heroes. It just fueled the fire of their detractors and caused no little amount of jealousy among some of the other students.

The GCU student body was also divided about Kim and Ron. While some were accepting of the couple, others were openly hostile. Ron had to deal with the jocks and hotties on campus. They snickered behind his back and put him down whenever they could. There had been a couple of fights. One occurred when some of the ballplayers accosted Kim while she and Ron were out on a date. Ron did not hesitate and plowed right into the group. This led to Ron being brought before the Disciplinary Court. Five football players stood on one side and Ron on the other. One look at the condition of the football players was all that was needed to see who won and who lost. The fight occurred on campus and there were plenty of witnesses that testified it was the players who had started the fight. Kim did not go unscathed either. She had to put up with hazing by some and being ostracized by some of the girls on campus. It was the "Food Chain" taken to a higher level than they ever had to deal with before.

After the fight, both of them were summoned into the office of the President of the University. When they arrived, they were surprised to find Dr. Director there. The lecture was brief. The two of them were experts in close and hand-to-hand combat. They could easily injure another student if they were not careful. They were warned. No more fights. If a student was injured, they would be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Dr. Director quoted a phrase from a popular movie: "With great power comes great responsibility." However, the word was out on campus. Kim and Ron were not going to be pushovers. They were good at what they did, and anyone who pushed the couple too far would have to face the consequences. After that, Kim and Ron were left alone.

The campus also had to endure the comings and goings of the pair. The hovercraft and helicopters became common sights at times. The first time a GJ hovercraft picked them up, it caused quite a stir as it took place right over the central part of campus. After that, the school administration designated a spot on a seldom-used soccer field for pickups and landings. The first time Kim and Ron parachuted back onto campus at around 1:00 am. The campus police were not prepared for two parachutes to land on campus. The fact that Kim and Ron both were wearing their super-suits did not help matters. Also, Ron landing in the campus fountain complicated matters even more. At that point, all pickups and landings were at the designated field.

Anne smiled as she looked out over the campus and caught site of a certain couple arm-in-arm heading toward her. Ron had a class, so he would not be joining them. He told Kim that he would take a "rain check". Besides, Kim needed some girl time with her mom. Anne watched as Kim gave Ron a kiss as the two separated. He headed off to class and Kim continued on toward the Student Center. Anne watched with some pride as her daughter approached. Kim was wearing jeans stuffed into knee high suede leather boots trimmed in fur. Suede lambs wool vest fitted over a heavy flannel shirt. The cream-colored knit scarf that hung around her neck matched the knit cap that covered her red hair. Kim disappeared around the edge of the building only to reappear at the door of the Coffee Shop. She took off her toboggan and let her waves of hair fall free. Kim smiled as she approached her mom to give her a hug. Anne took her seat and motioned at the empty seat across from her, where a large cup of coffee sat.

"Dark roasted hazelnut. No cream. No sugar."

Kim sat down, took a sip of her coffee, and sighed.

"Just right. Thanks"

Anne shuddered a moment as she watched her daughter drink the strong black brew. How Kim could stand to drink it that way was beyond her. Anne picked up her cup and sipped at her coffee. She pushed a couple of Danish she had bought toward Kim.

"So, how's school?"

Kim took a bite of Danish, chewed slowly, and then swallowed.

"Well, it's been pretty good. Things have settled down after that meeting. Ron and I have a couple of basic courses together. We meet for lunch each day, but dinner is catch as catch can. Friday night is still my Ron night. Saturday or Sunday is rest day or worship day depending on if we go to synagogue or church."

Anne smiled.

"Has Ron gotten over his cold?"

Kim snorted as some coffee went down the wrong way. She grabbed a napkin and covered her mouth. A little of the coffee dribbled out of her nose. She coughed for a moment, wiped her face, then she giggled.

"Yeah, the dunking he got landing in the fountain gave him a furious cold that beat his "fortress of immunity". He sounded like he was talking from the bottom of a drum for a few days. But, he got better with a little help. He even survived my chicken soup."

"Did Nurse Kim come to see Ronnie?" Anne quipped.

Kim's face turned beet red. Her mom had found her "nurse" outfit when she was cleaning up Kim's room one day. If her little black dress was short, her little white nurse's one was shorter. She had worn it once when she was taking care of Ron. After its debut, she had to change out of it so she could run up to the corner drugstore to buy some burn cream. Ron reacted in a unique way when he saw Kim standing in the door to his room with that outfit on and a little white nurse's hat perched on her head. He reacted by dropping the hot bowl of soup in his lap.

The university had allowed both of them to share a two-bedroom apartment off campus. This was unusual for freshmen as they were normally required to stay on campus their first year. One reason allowing the apartment was the fact that the two had to come and go at odd times. Also, it was for the safety of the other students. If anything unexpected occurred then it would occur off campus and away from other students. A third reason was it enabled them to have all their equipment in a secure safe set up in the apartment.

Kim drained her cup of coffee and stood. "Well, you ready to walk down memory lane, then maybe dinner and some shopping?"

Anne threw her empty cup in the trash and pulled on her gloves. She zipped up her jacket and put on a pair of mirrored sunglasses. Kim pulled on her toboggan and tossed her empty cup in the trash.

Kim eyed her mother. For a woman reaching her mid-forties her mom could pass for someone years younger. Anne spent a great deal of time at the hospital in surgical scrubs. She enjoyed the opportunity to dress up once in awhile. She had a knack for style that could equal Monique.

The two women walked out together, not noticing the four pairs of eyes watching them from another part of the coffee shop.

Anne walked with Kim along the brick path that was a part of the central quad of GCU. Students were out enjoying the brisk day while they could. Several couples sat together on the benches that were set up in certain areas. The sight of the couples together reminded Anne of her days doing the same with James. Several heads turned as Kim and Anne walked by. Rather jealous girlfriends later turned those heads back. A few wolf whistles sounded out as mother and daughter walked by.

Kim looked around to catch the perpetrator, but Anne just elbowed her. It was a little exciting for Anne to have someone notice her. They walked on until they reached the old covered well in the central part of campus. Anne remembered the spot very well, as it was there that James had proposed to her. She sat down on one of the benches and motioned Kim to join her.

Kim had settled into her seat when a shadow passed over her. She looked up to see a number of the football players standing there. Kim held back a grimace. Three of them had made passes at Kim and were not pleased when she turned them down.

The tallest put his foot on the bench and leaned on it. "Hi, Kim. How are you doing?"

Kim turned to the blonde haired quarterback, her voice tight but firm. "Hi, Bryant. I'm doing fine." Anne knew that this was one of the football players causing trouble for Kim and Ron. He had made several passes at Kim, but she had made it clear she had no interest in him.

Bryant turned to Anne. "Well, Kim. Aren't you going to introduce me?" He put out his hand to Kim's mom. "Hi, I am Bryant Simmons, I didn't know Kim had a sister. I can see the resemblance. Are you a student here or just visiting?"

Anne leaned back and stole a glance at Kim, who was fighting to hold her composure.

"Hi, Bryant. I'm Anne. No, I'm not a student here. I graduated from here in Pre-Med. I was just up visiting Kim."

Bryant moved in closer to her, sitting down right in front of Anne. "So, are you in Medical School now?"

Anne smiled as she brushed her hair back. "No, I've finished med school. I'm working at Middleton Medical Center."

Leonard, one of the other players, nodded. "That's a pretty good place."

Anne nodded. "Yes it is. Surgery is _my_ specialty."

Bryant sat back looking at Anne.

"I hope you aren't like your sister. She doesn't seem to know when the best thing in life is right in front of her."

Kim's face started to turn purple with rage but Anne waved her down with a slight move of her hand.

"Oh, yeah. She's always had that problem. I know a couple of times when she has gotten into quite a fix because of that."

Kim stared incredulously at her mom. How could she say something like that?

Bryant turned to look at Kim. "Well, maybe you could give her some pointers on how to appreciate the best things in life."

Anne stretched out her arms over her head then laid them in her lap. All four of the boys had watched every move she made.

"I think Kimmie has learned her lesson."

Bryant laughed and turned back to Kim. "You see, Kim? Even your _sister_ thinks you should dump that geek of yours. Maybe we can all go out on a date. What do you say Anne?"

"Anne Possible! What brings _you_ here?"

Anne turned to greet the tall grey-haired man who had just walked up to them.

"Well, hello, Jason. I was just visiting Kim and Ron. How are you?"

Bryant jumped to his feet. "Dean Matheson, do you know Kim's sister?"

The Dean eyed Bryant and the other boys. "Sister? Boys, this is Dr. Anne Possible, one the _finest_ brain surgeons in the United States. She _also_ happens to be Kim's _mother_."

Bryant turned white. "Mmmm…mmm…mm….MOTHER?"

Kim stood and faced Bryant with a smile. She reached up and straightened the lapel of his coat. "Yes, Bryant. She's my mother. You learned before what Ron might do if you made another pass at me. Now, just what do you think I might do after you made a pass at my mother? Also, I know how to appreciate the best things in life and it isn't stuck-up, self-centered, pitiful excuses for manhood like you. Ron is everything I have ever wanted or needed in a man. So, if I were you I would make myself very scarce very quickly."

Bryant's "buddies" had already disappeared. The flying snow gave evidence that they were making a very fast exit. Bryant turned to Anne. "I'm so SORRY, Mrs. Possible. I REALLY mean it. Kim, don't tell anyone! I think it's time for practice. The coach will be mad if I'm late for practice." Bryant eyed Kim as he retreated. Kim turned to her mother. "Hey, Mom. You think Daddy still has space on one of his probes? I seem to remember him threatening Ron with Black Hole when he was just dating me. What would he do if he found out someone made a pass at you?" Anne turned pensive and brought her hand up to her chin in thought.

"You know, Kimmie, that's not a bad idea. Let me call your father."

Anne, Kim and Dean Matheson found themselves alone under the well canopy.

Dean Matheson watched as Bryant left the area.

"I'll have to speak to the Track coach. I think Bryant is an excellent sprinter when properly motivated. If he can run that fast on _snow_, I can just imagine what he could do on _solid_ ground."

The three of them broke out in peals of laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was walking with Kim through the mall nearest the campus there in Go City. They had eaten dinner at Tragazzi's and were now having a mother/daughter shopping session. Anne had ordered each of them a glass of wine with their dinner. Anne smiled a little when the waiter had carded both of them.

Kim laughed as she bumped into her mother. "I know Ron is happier with his games tonight. He's a good sport on _some_ shopping but he has his limits."

Anne bumped Kim with her hip. "Your father is the same way. It's funny sometimes how alike those two are. You're just lucky Ron doesn't have your father's cooking skills. His ability in the kitchen ranks up there with yours."

Kim took a couple more steps before her mother grabbed her and pulled her into Cassandra's Confessions. Kim turned a slight shade of pink.

"Mom, what are we doing in here?"

Anne gave her daughter a sideways glance. "Now, Kimmie. Don't tell me that you don't drag Ron in here once in awhile."

Kim's face turned even redder, giving evidence to the truth of her mother's statement.

Anne pulled a garment and held it up to herself.

"Do you think your father would like this?"

Kim's face turned several shades of red. She was trying to get the thought picture of her mother wearing the garment she was holding up out of her head. The thought that her mother would be wearing said garment for her father leaped into the TMI realm that she didn't even want to know.

Anne reached on the rack and pulled a similar garment from the rack.

"What do you _know_? They have _your_ size."

She held the garment up to Kim. "Yep. Just your size. I bet Ron would have a little trouble playing his video games if he saw you in this."

"Mother, I don't wear anything _like_ this. Ron and I are sharing an _apartment_, not a _bed_!" Kim hissed.

"Whatever you say, Kimmie." Anne put the garment back on the rack.

"I do think I will get _this_ though. The boys are staying with some friends tonight. I bet I can get your father's engine started when he comes home and sees _this_."

"TMI, Mom! TMI!" Kim moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne watched as Kim walked up to the apartment that she shared with Ron. Kim did have some new purchases in the bags she carried. One little item from Cassandra's Confessions would be sure to get Ron's attention. Anne put her PT Cruiser in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. She had spent a wonderful day with her daughter. The events of the day played over in her mind. It was best that James not know about _everything_ that had happened. It would not do his heart a lot of good.

Anne caught her reflection in the rearview mirror. She was forty-five years old and she had been mistaken for Kim's sister. Then she had been carded at the restaurant. A little grin spread across her face. James better be ready when he got home because he was in for a big surprise. Anne was feeling playful and he was going to get to play. Anne winked at herself in the mirror as she thought about the day. "You go, girl!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't remember what gave me the idea for this story. I think it was at Zaratan's Kim Possible Discussion forum thread here at Fanfiction. I do not remember the exact thread. I think she is a very good looking lady. You can tell Kim got her looks from her mom. Drakken even thought that she was Kim's sister. I just expanded on that idea and added a few of my own. One picture over at DA gave me an idea for one scene and that was a picture of Kim in a nurse's outfit. I always thought that if Anne was out with just Kim that something like this would happen. I wondered how Mrs. P. would react to a student making a pass at her. Knowing her sense of humor, I think she would act like she did here. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

The Captain


	2. Chapter 2

You Go Girl  
Chapter Two  
By Captainkodak1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron tuned the wide-screen TV to the GWA Knockdown. The BBQ wings were in the oven, the dip was in the frig and the chips were already on the table. He stood and looked around the apartment that he shared with Kim. They had cleaned up some this morning so the place was in good order, pretty good order for two college students who saved the world on several occasions. The backpacks were ready by the door, with complete sets of mission clothes lying on top. They had made sure that the clothes were put up and in the correct rooms. He had called MrP the day before when Kim got the call from MrsP. Ron invited him over the watch the match. The one thing the two men really shared besides loving Kim was the wrestling matches. His own father was out of town for a conference so it would be just to two of them.

The doorbell rang and Ron stepped over to open the door. MrP handed Ron a plastic bag with two 2-liter drinks.

"Greetings Ronald. Here are the drinks, how's the food?"

Ron smiled as he stood aside to let the father of the girl he loved more than his own life into the apartment. Mr. Possible stepped past into the apartment and hung his coat on the rack just inside the front door.

"Go ahead and have a seat Mr. P. I'll get the rest of the snacks ready."

James nodded. "OK Ronald. I've been sitting behind a desk all day so I'll think I will walk around just a bit."

"OK MrP."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James walked into the main part of the apartment. He was surprised that it was as clean as it was. Considering how Kim kept her room sometimes and considering the stories he had heard of Ron's room he knew the two of them had done some cleaning up. He noticed the TV was on and that the match had not started yet. Most of the food was sitting on the coffee table. His mouth watered from the smells that permeated the apartment. There was one thing about Ronald, the young man could cook. That was something Kim had yet to master. She was getting better with Ron's help but still he had to get a special rider on his house insurance every time Kim went into the kitchen back at the house. He always thought it was funny that Ann could cook wonderfully, yet he had been banned from the kitchen. Now Ron could cook and Kim could not. They would make a perfect match if they got marr…… No he was not going to use the "M" word when it came to his Kimmiecub, even if the man in her life was Ronald. He just was not ready for that.

James stepped over to the other side of the apartment toward the two bedrooms. Both doors were open and the lights were on. He slowly walked that direction as if he was studying the pictures on the wall. He stepped into Kim's bedroom after he snuck a look in Ron's direction. Ron was busy with the food and stepped out of sight in the kitchen. James moved into Kim's room and looked around. He snuck over to the bed and lifted the spread. There were rumpled sheets under the spread. He let the spread fall back into place. He put his hand on the night table. The items that Kim always had on her nightstand at home were there and there was no dust on it. James smiled as he noticed the open door of Kim's closet. All her clothes seemed to be in order. He quickly and quietly slipped back into the hallway just in time to see Ron step back into view and put something on the stove.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had to suppress a grin as he stepped out of sight in the kitchen. He knew fully well what Kim's dad would do the second he disappeared from view. He waited a few seconds for Mr.P to do an inspection of "Kim's" room. They always made sure that the bed was made and that the sheets were rumpled. Kim keep a complete set of the items on her nightstand for just such an occasion. The same items were hidden in the extra nightstand in their room. Ron was about to put the wings in a bowl when he thought of something. They had overslept this morning and rushed to get ready. He remembered a couple of items of clothing that were lying together on the floor of the bathroom. Kim's camisole and his boxers were lying on the floor where they had landed this morning. They had not overslept 'that' much.

"RUFUS!" Ron called quietly.

Rufus popped up from the counter where he had been watching Ron.

"Rufus, bathroom, emergency laundry duty!" Ron whispered.

Rufus's eye grew big as he nodded. He jumped off the counter and headed for the bathroom.

Ron looked down the hall at James.

"Hey MrP, before you get cleaned up for the snacks come over here and test the goodies."

Dr. Possible turned and headed for Ron. He didn't notice Rufus slip by and into the kitchen. Ron held up a couple of wings for him to sample. James took the sauce covered treats and bit into the first one. He closed his eyes in the delicious flavor flowing through his mouth.

Ron looked over Dr. Possible's shoulder at Rufus coming out of the bathroom. His little friend gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Ron relaxed and put the rest of the wings in a bowl as Dr. Possible finished his snack.

"Ron, I think I'll get us a couple of towels from the bathroom like we did last time. I think we are going to need them."

"OK MrP, grab the ones on the top shelf."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked into the apartment carrying her bags. She knew that Ron had invited her dad over for the wrestling match. His car was still in the parking lot so he must still be here.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub. You and your mother have a good time? Did the two of you do as much damage to that credit card as I think you did?"

James walked over and kissed his daughter on her head. She definitely had spent sometime shopping with Anne considering the load she was carrying. One particular bag caught his eye. That was one particular store was one he avoided at all cost. Kim must have gotten a few small items. After all his Kimmiecub didn't wear items like those so prominently displayed in the store.

He grabbed his coat as he headed out the door. "I think I'll be going. I imagine that your mother will beat me home by a little bit."

"Okay Dad, mom said she would be waiting for you." Kim said. She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dr. Possible turned a waved to Ron. "Thanks for the match and the food Ronald, I'll see you later."

Ron waved back. "Okay MrDrP."

James closed the door as he left. Kim walked over and put her bags down. She pulled off her vest and tossed it on the couch. Turning to Ron she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a warm little kiss.

"mmmmm…" Ron grinned. If this is the greeting that I get when you do shopping with your mom, remind me to ask her to do it more often." He brushed back her hair as she settled back down on the feet and pulled him into a hug.

"SO, did you get anything interesting?" Ron asked. "Are you going to model for me as always."

"Mm…hmmm" Kim purred. "You finish up here and I'll come out with something mom bought for me."

"Boooo…yahh." Ron said. He started putting up the dishes as Kim headed for the bedroom carrying a certain bag. He had just finished the last of the dishes when he heard a sound behind him."

"Okay, Bad boy, turn around."

Ron turned to see Kim standing there in the living room. "Whaaa…" was all he could say when his brain went into shutdown.

Kim raised one arm and beckoned with one finger. "Come here and let's play."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James pulled his car into the garage beside his wife's car. He pressed the button to close the garage and the door started clanking shut. Getting out of his car he noticed how quiet it was. This was unusual as for a Friday night the boys would be up to something. Then he remembered that they were going to spend the weekend with Cousin Larry. There was some robot fighting contest on and the three of them were going to enter a robot they had built. It would be just he and Anne home tonight. That sounded good to him. Now that Kim was not living at home and the boys were gone more often than staying home the house had been quite quiet. He opened the door to the garage and entered the hall that led to the kitchen. He hung up his coat and left his briefcase on the floor. The kitchen was dark and the living room was dimly lit with a number of candles.

"Anne, Anne, did the power company cut us off again because of the boys? I think I need to have a word with them."

He walked quickly over to the phone in the living room and picked up the phone.

"Oh, James, put down the phone. I turned the lights off. I thought it might be nice to have a little quiet time in the dark."

He heard the clink of glasses as he put the phone down and turned around. His eyes grew wide as his wife approached him holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. It was not the wine or the wine glasses that caught his eyes but what she was wearing. Now THAT caught his eye. His face was warm as he knew a blush was forming on his face.

Anne smiles as she sauntered up to him. She put the glasses and the bottle on the coffee table and put her arms around his neck. Her hands started to play with the hair around his ears. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered. "I love it when you blush to your ears." Anne pulled back and gazed into his eyes. James put his hands up around his wife's slim waist. She was a beautiful if not more beautiful than the day he first saw her. Her eyes still captivated him, those wonderful eyes. Her hair, one of the things she had given Kim, that wonderful auburn hair. He raised his right hand and brushed it through her hair. She tilted her head into his touch, a thin smile spreading across her face, and a small quiet moan came from her mouth. Her hand came up his chest gently and grabbed his tie. She pulled gently on his tie as she stepped slowly backwards. She pulled him down a bit and her lips covered his. She pulled back and gave him a little grin.

"Let's play." she purred.

Another kiss lasted but a few moments until he twisted around and placed his hand on her back. He gently bent her backwards as he bent forward with his other arm and placed it behind her knees. He swept her up in his arms as her arm came back down around his neck.

"James!" she exclaimed.

He twirled around a couple of times and heading for their room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron lay back in the bed as they rested. Kim's new outfit had not lasted long after they had reached the bedroom. Ron did not have any idea of what had happened between Kim and her mom but he sure hoped it would happen more often. Now they were cuddled together in their bed just enjoying each other's warmth. Kim nuzzled into Ron's neck for a moment then got up to head for the bathroom.

Ron watched from behind as Kim crossed the floor, her lithe body moving in some very interesting ways. His eyes traced her from the top down. He appraised her with a chef's eye. Her wonderful shoulder moved as she stretched her arms. His eyes thought that she really had some prime ribs. But his favorite was Kim's rump roast. Now that he could watch forever. Especially the way it swayed back and forth. Kim glanced over her shoulder at Ron. A small smile crossed her face. Ron opened his mouth with a smile and started to say….

James lay back amidst the rumpled sheets of their king-sized bed. Ann had scolded him a bit for picking her up, but she seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Ann lay beside him with her head on his chest. Her hand traced the lines of his chest. James pulled her closer to him and was getting ready to ask her what had happened today. Whatever it was he definitely hoped it happened again. Ann stood up and headed for their bathroom. She gave him a little demure smile over her shoulder as she crossed the room. He marveled at the beauty of his wife. He remembered the Anatomy class that she had made him take with her back in college. He needed an elective and she needed the class for her course work. She had given him some 'special' hands on investigation. He had made an "A" for the course. He followed her body from the floor up. Her Gastrocnemicus flexed as she strode toward their bath. Her Viastus laterallis and her hamstrings moved with the grace and perfection of the surgeon she was. But best of all, her Gluteus Maximus was the perfection of perfections. No sculptor could have created something so perfect. Anne glanced back over her shoulder at her husband. He smiled back at her and opened his mouth to say…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the miles and in two different bedrooms two mouths opened and considered the view before them. "You GO Girl!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, somehow this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed it.

Kim Possible and the gang are owned by the Disney Company.

The time for voting for the Fannie Awards is winding down. I would appreciate any and all votes that you could send my way. Thanks.

Captainkodak1


End file.
